


Usagi-chan wa tabemasen

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Daiki, esta que... ¿Qué carne es?”“Conejo, me parece. ¿Por qué?”“Oh.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Usagi-chan wa tabemasen

**Usagi-chan wa tabemasen**

**(No voy a comer un conejito)**

“Daiki...” el murmurio de Yuya sonó extraño a las orejas del menor.

Como si fuera... ¿nauseado?

Levantó sus ojos del plato, interrumpiendo brevemente su discusión con su madre.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuuyan?” le preguntó, arqueando un ceño.

“Daiki, esta que... ¿Qué carne es?” preguntó, siempre a voz baja, tratando de no ser oído por la madre y el hermano de Daiki.

Arioka tomó un trozo de carne con los palillos, poniéndolo en su boca y probándolo, con expresión reflexiva.

“Conejo, me parece. ¿Por qué?”

“Oh.” Yuya dijo, y pareció al menor de verlo más pálido.

“Yuya, cariño, ¿te sientes bien?” le preguntó la madre de Daiki, visiblemente preocupada.

Takaki se mordió el labio inferior, con una sonrisa penosa.

“Sí, okaa-chan, no te preocupes. Es solo el calor, estoy bien.” contestó, pues bajó su cara y miró fijo en su plato como un condenado a muerte.

Daiki siguió observándolo. Lo miró agarrar un pequeño bocado de carne. Lo miró ponérselo en boca. Y masticar, lentamente.

Y después dejar caer los palillos, meterse una mano enfrente la cara y ponerse rápido en pie, corriendo había la puerta del jardín.

Antes las miradas sorprendidas de su madre y su hermano, Daiki se puso en pie también, siguiendo su novio.

Lo buscó apoyando contra la pared, sus ojos cerrados, intento a respirar profundamente.

Se acercó, con su ceño arqueado y una expresión confusa, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

“Yuya... ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, mirándolo en los ojos.

“Nada, Dai-chan, no te preocupes. Me he sentido un poco mal, pero ahora estoy mejor” respondió el mayor automáticamente, con aire casi atormentado.

“¡Anda ya, Yuu! ¿Es la carne? ¿No te gusta el conejo? Solo tienes que decirlo, lo sabes. Vas a comer otra cosa.” Arioka lo tranquilizó, sonriéndole.

Takaki cogió sus hombros y se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, antes de suspirar y levantar sus ojos hacia su novio.

“No es que no me gusta, Dai-chan. Es que... cuando era niño teníamos un conejito, y me impresiona comerlo. Me había encariñado con él, y...” giró sus ojos, pasándose una mano enfrente a la cara, visiblemente avergonzado.

Pero Daiki sonreía, más abiertamente ahora que comprendía lo que preocupaba Yuya.

“Podías decirlo antes.” le dijo, cabeceando. “Voy a buscarte algo más de comer.” añadió, agarrando determinado su mano y tirándolo de vuelta en casa, hacia la cocina.

“Piensas que soy un idiota, ¿verdad?” preguntó el mayor, mientras el otro abría las ventanillas buscando algo de alternativo al conejo para ofrecerle.

Se giró, quitando su recerca y acercándose a él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“No pienso que eres un idiota, Yuu. Pienso que eres adorable.” murmuró, besando brevemente sus labios.

Y pues volvió a buscar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Le daba la espalda, no lo estaba mirando, pero de algún modo lo sentía.

Yuya, estaba finalmente sonriendo. 


End file.
